НКР (город)
: Эта статья о городе. Статья об организации: Новая Калифорнийская Республика : Статья об этой локации в Fallout: Шэйди Сэндс НКР ( ) — локация Fallout 2. Описание Это столица Новой Калифорнийской Республики и один из крупнейших городов на западном побережье послевоенных США. Столица НКР выросла на месте деревушки Шэйди Сэндс, и старое название поселения используется наравне с новым. НКР в Fallout 2 представляет собой крупный, чистый и безопасный город, населённый честным и трудолюбивым народом. Само поселение расположено к югу от Брокен Хилс, между убежищем 13 и убежищем 15, с прилегающим к нему посёлком Скват. Когда-то здесь был поселок Шэйди Сэндс, ныне разрастающаяся столица будущей Республики. Во внутреннем городе строго запрещено открытое ношение оружия и можно наблюдать полицейские посты. Открытый игорный бизнес также не приветствуется. Торговля в НКР развита хорошо, для персонажа любого уровня здесь найдётся множество полезных товаров, от оружия и экипировки до медицинского обслуживания. Вход во внутреннюю часть города патрулируют полицейские. Чтобы попасть внутрь, каждое лицо обязано спрятать своё оружие. Законы Законы НКР включают: * Оружие нельзя носить открыто в пределах города. * Публичное пьянство и употребление наркотиков являются основанием для ареста. * Работорговля, азартные игры и проституция запрещены в пределах города. На входе в город можно лицезреть плакат: «Добро пожаловать в Новую Калифорнийскую Республику! Прежде чем войти в наш честный город, пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с некоторыми правилами и ограничениями. * Внутри города запрещено открытое ношение оружия. * Лица в состоянии алкогольного и наркотического опьянения подлежат аресту. * Внутри города запрещены работорговля, проституция и азартные игры. * Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности. Идиотов и умников в том числе. * Если вы не можете жить по этим законам — валите отсюда на хрен!» Районы Условно столица НКР разделена на четыре района: Рынок left|thumb Находится за пределами города. Здесь законы несут гораздо более мягкий характер, чем в городе, вплоть до разрешения свободного ношения оружия. Рынок — преимущественно купеческая зона. Торговцы, одновременно пользуясь защитой города и «обходя» его законы, имеют возможность торговать чем и с кем угодно. Тут расположены такие магазины, как «ОРУЖИЕ» и «Игуана на палочке от сына Игуаны Боба», а также салун «Грубая шкура». Неподалёку находится загон для рабов (с этим беспределом хотят покончить рейнджеры НКР). Находчивые люди построили его для того, чтобы предоставлять возможность рабовладельцам находиться во внутренней части города (работорговля и рабовладение в НКР запрещены и строго наказуемы, поэтому рабов сажают в клетки, пока их хозяева ведут дела в городе). Ко всему прочему, на этой территории расположилась свалка машин с чокнутым механиком по имени Рэтч. Бизнес-центр left|thumb Центр города. Тут Избранный получит первый контакт с культурой и бытом НКР. В этом месте расположены ключевые здания, такие как полицейский участок, больница, церковь Хабологов, штаб-квартира Ассоциации скотоводов и электростанция. Кроме того, тут расположено отделение Братства Стали. Ранчо Вестина left|thumb Это частная собственность важной политической фигуры республики, члена совета и скотопромышленника — Роджера Вестина. Территория состоит из четырёх зданий, вход на которую охраняют полицейские. Доступ на ранчо Вестина осуществляется только при выполнении одного или нескольких условий: у Избранного есть голодиск от Линетт (который она попросит отвезти Вестину после разгрома лагеря налётчиков), рекомендация шерифа Дюмона (он стоит на углу возле магазина — нужно спросить его о работе, и он направит Избранного к Вестину), если Избранный имеет интеллект < 3, жалостливый охранник может пропустить на ранчо безо всякого дела. Здание Совета left|thumb Этот район — сердце города и всей республики. Именно здесь базируется её правительство. Сама местность представляет собой здание Совета, расположенное слева от входа на территорию; посреди района расположена статуя, воздвигнутая Выходцу из Убежища — национальному герою. Справа находится поместье вице-президента НКР — Фрэнка Карлсона. Сама территория поместья строго охраняется и попасть на неё можно только украв карту доступа у помощника президента Танди. Квесты Заметки * От президента Танди можно услышать историю о Выходце из Убежища и получить немного информации о развитии Шэйди Сэндс. * Если в городе Избранный спросит Сулика на предмет того, что могут сказать ему духи, дикарь ответит одной из следующих фраз: ** Подразумевается, что путь к ГЭККу проходит через НКР. ** ** * Фон для говорящих голов-напарников, которые находятся в НКР, иллюстрирует каменное здание. Появление Примечательно, что в Мохаве некоторые бойцы НКР и другие персонажи говорят, что они родом из Шэйди Сэндс. Возможно, к 2281 году столица НКР приобрела прежнее название, чтобы можно было чётко различать название государства и его столицы. За кулисами * Фоновая музыка, использующаяся в городе — это «A Trader’s Life», играющая в Хабе в первой части игры. * Флаг НКР, висящий на стене в здании Совета, практически полностью копирует реально существующий флаг штата Калифорния. * Данную локацию создали Джон Дейли[[Библия Fallout 5#Вопросы|Библия Fallout 5]][http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=7231 Ссылка на NMA] и Дэвид «Зеб» Кук[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]]. * В качестве программиста локации выступил Крис ХолландFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: Programmer Chris Holland worked on Areas: Special and Cave random encounters, San Francisco, the New California Republic, Vault 15, and Vault 13. * Изначально М. Нортон и К. Авеллон планировали концовку, которая произошла с K-9, Элли, доктором Генри в НКР. Согласно сообщению Авеллона, киберпёс был оставлен Избранным доктору Генри и Элли, чтобы те его починили после долгих странствий. Генри, боясь о том, что жители НКР узнают об Анклаве, пытался убить K-9, однако Элли и Тотошка успели ему помешать. Чиновники из посольства НКР воспользовались этой ситуацией и добились конфискации как киберпса K-9, так и Тотошки. Учёные добыли нужную информацию из памяти роботов, после чего те были уничтожены на том моменте, когда техники пытались «разобрать» киборгов[[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0]]: As for Fallout 2, Matt Norton and I wrote end text for all of the ones in Fallout 2 using the narrator's perspective (and occasionally the appropriate voice actors), so here's the sections I was able to dig up (and it's not all the NPC allies, but the talking heads of everyone). They just didn't make it into the game. Галерея Fo1 Shady sands background.png|Фон локации для говорящих голов Примечания de:New California Republic (Stadt) en:New California Republic (town) fr:New California Republic (ville) pt-br:New California Republic (cidade) zh:新加州共和国(城镇) uk:НКР (місто) Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации НКР Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:НКР Категория:Шэйди Сэндс Категория:НКР (город) Категория:Локации Fallout: New California